Gensō no sekai (World of illusion)
by sharinganshinigami
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find he has lost most memories of his past. He meets Natsu Dragneel and finds that he to has also lost most of his memories. They set out to find an answer to their problems. A few miles away two warriors clash. Their names are Ichigo Kurosaki and Sasuke Uchiha
1. Lost Friends

He laid there, a boy with spiky yellow hair, and three whiskers on each side of his face, unconscious, the transfer of worlds is hard on the body, but this boy had a power known as chakra.

The boy felt a poking at his face. His face twitched at the final poke and the boy finally sat up.

"Hey! Quit that will you!" He looked up to see another person, crouching over him, with a curious look on his face, a boy with pink hair, a striped scarf.

"Sorry," he said without a bit of sympathy in his voice, he sounded more excited than anything, "but I had to make sure you weren't dead. My name is Natsu! Natsu Dragoneel!"

"Oh," the other boy said, a little thrown off by how polite the other boy was, "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from the village hidden in the…" He stopped, trying to remember. _Village hidden in the… I… I can't remember, _he thought. Natsu, still crouched next to Naruto, waited for him to finish.

"Sorry," he continued "I can't… "

"Remember." Natsu finished for him. Naruto shot him a questioning glance.

"Yeah, I can't remember much either." He stood up started to scratch the back of his head, "it looks like the more you try to think about your past, the more clogged your memories become, oh well," he said like it was an everyday issue. _How can this be so casual about a situation like this? _Naruto thought. Natsu offered Naruto a hand. Naruto took and Natsu pulled him up on his feet.

"Hey uh… we should probably get out of this forest, don't ya think?"

It wasn't till now that Naruto realized it, but he was in a forest. He looked around and saw nothing but trees for miles. Naruto naughted his head with a determined look on his face. "Alright let's get going!" Natsu said excitedly.

They began to walk, not sure where they were going, but continued to walk. Natsu walked very casually, but Naruto walked stiffly, he felt as if something was wrong. Something in the air just didn't feel right.

_You must be the one to unite them. _He stopped and turned looking in every direction.

"Hey, uh, did you hear that?"

Natsu stopped and turned to Naruto, "Huh? Hear what?"

Naruto decided to dismiss it as his imagination, "Nothing. Let's… just keep going." They continued walking.

Miles away in a mountainous region two warriors clashed. The first was named Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Shinigami, the other was a rouge ninja from the village Hidden in the leafs. He bears the Uchiha crest symbol. His name, Sasuke Uchiha. Ichigo was waiting for Sasuke to make the next move, while trying to catch his breath. He stood there; Sasuke seemed as if he was having no trouble at all. Swinging his sword Zangetsu was not as easy as he let on. The big bulky sword was powerful though, and Ichigo really had not begun to take the battle seriously yet. Though he was quite impressed and somewhat fearful at the fact of how strong his opponent. _Damn, what's with this guy, _Ichigo thought, _He not showing the slightest bit of exhaustion… or the slightest bit of emotion. _

"Is this all you got?" Sasuke said arrogantly, "how disappointing. How very… disappointing." A sadistic smile arose from his face. "Vanish." In an instant he was gone from the spot in which he was standing and was behind Ichigo. _Oh no! _The instant Sasuke almost made contact with Ichigo, he flash stepped away. _Ugh, that was a little too close for comfort._ He managed to catch his breath and then smiled.

"To answer your question, no this isn't my full power. Let me show you my… Bankai!"

Sasuke seemed intrigued. Ichigo began to charge his reiatsu. It radiated off him. The wind around him began to whip around violently. _Hmm.. what's this?_ Sasuke thought. The reiatsu stopped and Ichigo pointed his sword in Sasuke's direction and the wrapping around his sword wrapped around his arm.

"Ban…kai!" A beam of reiatsu erupted from his sword like a raging river and was heading in Sasuke's direction. He merely leaned to his left to avoid the blast. After it had stopped, Dust was everywhere and it had impaired Sasuke's vision. He couldn't see a foot in front of him. In a moment, it had all cleared to reveal Ichigo with a new sword; a black Katana, and a change of clothes.

"Tensa Zangetsu." He said with a confident smile.

"…That's it? Heh, I should've known that it be something as small as that," He said with an arrogant tone, "Be gone."

In instant, he moved in front of Ichigo. He slashed at him, and Ichigo blocked it effortlessly. A look of surprise lit up on Sasuke's face. He started swigging his sword at high speed, slashing and hacking, but Ichigo, still having no trouble parried and blocked with no effort. Sasuke had slashed at him, but Ichigo had disappeared. Sasuke looked in every direction.

"Tch… where is he?" He said almost with a tone of panic.

"Up here!" He looked up to see Ichigo with a black energy with a red outline wrapped around his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He swung his sword and the black energy came off in like a blade like shape and headed toward Sasuke. It had almost made contact but he managed to jump out of the way last second. It hit the ground with tremendous force. Ichigo came down and landed across from Sasuke.

"Damn, I thought I had you fer sure." Ichigo said with a disappointed tone.

"This is taking too long. I need to defeat him to get my memories back if what _he _told me was true." He said with an impatient tone.

"Who is _he?"_ Ichigo asked curiously.

"That doesn't matter; you won't be alive long enough anyway."

He put his hands together and began weaving hand signs.

"Fire style: Fireball justu!" A ball of fire erupted from his mouth and was coming at Ichigo. He jumped over it watching the ball of fire go under him. Still in the air, he looked and saw Sasuke with a ball of lighting in his hand, and he was swinging it toward Ichigo. Time slowed and Ichigo knew he was about to meet death. He wasn't going to be able to stop it.

_I'm not gonna make it!_

In an instant Naruto was in front of Ichigo with a sphere of spiraling Chakra

"Rasengan!" Naruto had jumped in front of Ichigo and had clashed with his Rasengan of spiraling chakra against Sasuke's piercing chidori. They collided for a bit and then bounced off and then they both jumped back.

"Whoa, thanks, I would've been a goner if it weren't for you." Ichigo said. Naruto was lined up next to Ichigo on his left. Natsu had come to and lined up next to Ichigo on his right.

"It's no problem," Naruto said still focused on Sasuke. Ichigo had examined Natsu for a moment and decided he was also a good guy. But Naruto was completely focused on Sasuke and Sasuke was completely focused on Naruto.

"You…" Sasuke said, knowing that he had a connection to this person, "Who are you?"

_To be continued…_


	2. A new enemy

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, know he had a connection to this person. Just to look at him infuriated Sasuke but also gave somewhat a feeling of comfort.

Naruto Stared silently at this boy. His soul felt like it was being ripped apart for some reason. His chest hurt and felt so many feeling. Sadness, pain, anger, but most of all, happiness.

"I'll ask again," said Sasuke, with a look of complete darkness, "Who are you."

"Sasuke …" Naruto said with a tear drop running down his eye, "It's me Sasuke! Open your eyes, no, open your soul and think, it's me! Naruto!" Naruto knew Sasuke was his best friend, he knew how he felt Sasuke was a brother to him, but he honestly wasn't sure from where. His eyes were filled with tears as he called out to his friend. But his desperate plea wasn't reaching him.

"I don't know anyone by that name," he responded but knew that he was only lying to himself, in fact, other than how to use jutsu, the only other thing he really remembered were two names; Itachi and Naruto. "Be gone." He said with a tone of malevolence. Lighting began to form around Sasuke's hand.

"Please…" Naruto pleaded with a soft voice, but realizing there was no other choice, he summoned a shadow clone and began to form a Rasengan. The clone disappeared and the two boys, both with their jutsu ready, stared each other down. The sound of the lightning crackling in Sasuke's hand and the sound of the Rasengan spiraling in Naruto's hand filled the air. Right before they were going to lunge at each other they heard a voice.

"Stop." It demanded in a firm yet calm tone. Everyone looked at the man, he was about twenty feet away, but it wasn't a man. This _thing _had long black hair that ran down to his shoulders and blue jeans but no shirt. You can tell he wasn't human due to the fact that he had a pair of black wings coming out of his back. Both of the boy's jutsu disappeared from their hands.

"Who are you," Naruto demanded to know, but this thing merely smiled.

"I am the one who summoned you all here. I am the god Shi."

"Why did you bring us here," Naruto asked trying to stay as calm as possible, but he was feeling pissed.

"I brought you here for my pleasure, to watch as warriors from the same a different world's battle, for my pleasure. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You think messing with humans is just some game!" Naruto said starting to lose his temper, "and what happened to our memories? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Well the answer is simple, I stripped your memories from you," Naruto's fist clenched, "This was necessary to make sure you would battle amongst yourselves."

Naruto was confused, "How does taking our memories ensure that were going to fight amongst us, and who exactly is us?"

He smiled, a sadistic evil smile, "Because the only way to retrieve your memories is to… kill someone else." A surprised expression ran across everyone's face but Sasuke's, "And the only way to return to your world is to retrieve all your memories. Though, I wasn't able to strip all your memories, some were to bound to the soul, like your knowledge of Sasuke's existence and your knowledge of knowing how to do the Rasengan, but not all of it was bound, like your knowledge of the Rasen Shurikan." Naruto didn't know anything about a Rasen Shurikan, but it did explain why he knew the person standing across from him. _So we're from the same world, huh? _Naruto thought. "And there are many more of you," he continued "So many more warriors from a different worlds."

"Where exactly are we ," Ichigo asked

With another evil smile he said "The Gensō no sekai."

"World of illusion, eh?" Natsu said.

"Yes, and you must stop with this battle. Your final showdown will be later. It's not time for either one of you to die. It is time for me to be going." And in a instant he vanished.

"Wait… oh damn," he turned to look at Sasuke to find he had also vanished. "Sasuke…" _For me not able to remember much, but able to remember him, he must be important to me. _

"Whew, that was a close one, I owe ya'," Ichigo said, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He said already reverted back to his Shikai form.

"My name is Natsu Dragoneel, It's a pleasure. This here is Naruto Uzamaki."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu, Naruto." Naruto wasn't paying attention; he was still caught up on what that demon had said. _Must kill to return to my own world_. Naruto thought.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Maybe we should set up camp?" Natsu suggested.

They walked back to the forest region and set up a fire and each took a spot around it. Naruto was lying down and Ichigo and Natsu were sitting up.

"What do we do? There's no way in hell I'm going around killing random people to get my memories back. That just isn't right…"

"Agreed." Natsu said. "We'll have to find another way ."

"We'll have to defeat that man, no, that thing, to find a solution." Naruto said sitting up.

"Yeah, that's really the only lead that we have to go on right now." Ichigo said

"Right, but tonight we should get some rest. We'll set out tomorrow morning." Natsu said.

"Right." Naruto and Ichigo said in sync.

Later on that night, when Ichigo and Natsu fell asleep, Naruto went for a walk through the forest in order to clear his mind. As he walking he heard some rustling in the bushes that were next to him. He drew a kunai from his pouch and yelled, "Whos's there?" A person with a long pony-tail going down his back and the Sharingan appeared. He wore a black cloak covered in red clouds. With a straight face and without ever changing his expression he said, "Hello there, Naruto, it's been a while."

"H-h-hey, how do you know my name, and shouldn't your memories should be gone like everyone else?"

"I always had fear that my memories would be tampered with, so I cast a genjutsu on my brain that made back up memories. It seems that you have lost your memories to."

"Yeah… wait, what do you meant "to"?" Naruto questioned.

"I ran into some jonin ninja from the leaf village that attacked me. In self defense I had to kill him, but after his death, his body decomposed, in a particle like manner and all that was left was this." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a gold glowing key.

"Whoa…" Naruto exclaimed, "What is it?" The light radiated off it.

"I don't know for certain but of my hypothesis is correct…" he paused, "Take the key Naruto."

Naruto naughted and slowly reached for the key. The moment he touched it, his mind was transported to a different world. There was nothing but black in this room, then a door appeared a few feet in front of him. Realizing that he had the key in his hand, he took a few steps towards the door and put the key in the lock and twisted it the door open to reveal nothing but black, but then, in a moment a white light flooded out from the door and some memories of his past came back. He saw himself, on a swing, sad, cold, and lonely. A mob of people was standing around him making comments like _freak _or like _he should just go die! _Then in a flash he was back in reality. It had shocked him so, that he stumbled backwards a fell.

Itachi offered Naruto a hand and he took it. Itachi pulled him to his feet.

"What happened Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I'm from… The hidden leaf Village!" Naruto said proudly, but then he stopped and felt somewhat bitter, "and they all hated me. All of them. Every single one of them… but something must be different now! I have to get back my memories."

"Careful Naruto, you can't go around killing random people." He had been so excited that he remembered that he forgot the way to retrieve memories, "For now just be patient and try not to draw to much attention to yourself."

"Wait, what are you going do?"

"I'll stay back, hidden; and wait for the enemy to make their move, then I'll decide after that. Like I said before, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself." Naruto naughted in compliance. Itachi then dispersed by splitting apart with in a mob of crows that fluttered away.

Realizing that it was almost sun-up Naruto said, "Oh no! I have to make it to the camp site before they wake up.

The three companions had begun walking out of the forest to begin their search for _that man. _Ichigo and Natsu had been well rested and were moving without a problem while Naruto had lagged behind still exhausted from having no sleep the night before.

Natsu turned and asked "You okay? You seem pretty tiered, what time did you get to sleep last night?"

"Sleep! Yes, I had sleep, much of it, sleep, I didn't leave the camp! Who told you that?! It was you weren't it Ichigo!" Naruto snapped from being a bit delusional.

"Uh… dude, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Hahaha! What's with this guy?" Natsu said laughing hysterically.

_Yes… you will be perfect for retrieving my memories._ A look of surprise lit up across their faces and turned in every direction. Then, a spot in front of them began becoming distorted and warped. Then a man appeared in that space. With a mask that only showed his eyes, each a different eye one Rinnegan, and one Sharingan. They all froze in the presence of this masked menace.

"Who are you," Naruto demanded with some fear in his voice. He knew that this man was no friend, that he was for sure an enemy.

"My name is Obit… That doesn't matter. Soon you'll all be dead, and I shall have my memories back."


	3. A New Hero Appears

They all stood there in the presence of this masked menace. A smile arose from Natsu's Face.

"Sorry," Natsu said, "but I don't plan on dying anytime soon. And neither do my friends. We'll beat you hear and now!"

"Arrogant aren't we?" he said with bitterness in his voice, "I'll turn you to ash!"

He began weaving his hands together.

"Fire style: Fire Ball justu!"

A giant ball of a ragging inferno erupted from his mouth and began speed toward the trio of heroes. Naruto and Ichigo jumped out of the way but Natsu just stood there, with a confident smile on his face.

"Natsu move!" Naruto pleaded but he just stood there as the blazing inferno rushed toward him.

"Natsu! No!"

Natsu began to inhale and the fireball started to get sucked into his mouth. A shocking expression appeared on everyone's face and soon the fire ball was all gone.

"My turn," Natsu said, "Fire Dragon Roar!" A stream of fire burst from Natsu's mouth and was heading in the direction of the masked man. When it had it and there was smoke and dust where the masked man was standing.

"Well what a surprise."

Everyone turned around to reveal the masked man who had somehow evaded the attack.

"Now let me…" he started but never got the chance to finish. Natsu charged him with some lighting fast speed and was in front of the masked man almost instantly. An expression of shock ran across his face. Natsu attempted a round house kick but the masked man had ducked, he than planted his hands on the ground and then preformed a sweeping kick, the masked man jumped and evaded it. Natsu began throw punch after punch but the masked man was evading them having a bit of trouble. He managed to connect one of them send the masked man flying a few feet back. The masked man managed to regain his balance.

"How bothersome. You boys aren't even worth my time. Just lie down and die."

"Not gonna happen," Ichigo said while standing behind him. He was already in his Bankai and was casually standing behind him.

A smile arose from the masked man's face, "Oh please, did you really think you could get the better of me?" Ichigo slashed vertically but the masked man had disappeared before he could make contact.

"Damn, I thought I had hi…"

"Hey!" the masked man yelled from some distance away, "below you."

Ichigo looked down and saw a kunai stuck into the ground with a red tag with some symbols on it attached to the kunai.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, "What's this?" Ichigo said confused. But Naruto knew exactly what it was.

"Ichigo!" Naruto said, "Move!"

The kunai erupted into a fiery inferno and sent Ichigo flying in the opposite direction.

"Ichigo!" Naruto and Natsu called simultaneously.

"You see?" the masked man said.

The duo turned to reveal the masked man standing behind them

"Resistance is futile. Just give up and offer me your lives."

"Tch… damn… Naruto! What do we do?"

Naruto took a spot next to Natsu.

"All we can do is fight," Naruto said

A smile rose across Natsu's face, "Alright let's go!"

"W-Wait! We should come up with..."

"Back me up!" Natsu took off in the direction of the masked man.

"Tch… let's go!" He put his fingers in a plus shape and summoned a shadow clones and charged in the masked mans direction.

Fire surrounded Natsu's hand, he threw a punch; the masked man jumped in the air to evade it, but Naruto was also there with a Rasengan formed; he aimed it at the masked mans chest but the Rasengan went through him with the rest of Naruto. Even though he was wearing a mask you could tell a smile had formed across his face; but he forgot about an important thing, Natsu was still around. He jumped behind the mask catching him off guard.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!"\

A fiery elbow connected with the masked man's back sending him flying in the other direction. When he hit the ground smoke and dust erupted from the ground where he landed. Natsu came down from the air and land with both feet. Naruto took a spot right next to Natsu.

"Do you think we got him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe he…"

"To answer your question; no," the masked had gotten behind them catching them off guard. Naruto and Natsu had tried to react but it was too late. The masked man had placed an explosive tag on both of their backs and side kicked Naruto in a diagonal direction and reverse side kicked Natsu into the same direction. They both went flying and the tags exploded causing a cloud of smoke to appear where the duo had once been. They both fell out of the smoke cloud and hit the ground with a thud. They both lied there almost lifeless. Naruto; with blurry vision, looked up and saw the masked man standing over him. He was holding a kunai, and was raising it very slowly, as if to savor this moment.

"Any last words?" He asked sadistically.

But Naruto couldn't move, let alone speak. He was in an immeasurable amount of pain and it was a workout just to lift up his head.

In a flash; or a yellow flash; a man was above the masked man with a spiraling sphere of chakra in his hand. The mask man had no time to react; the spiraling sphere was brought down on the masked man causing a big impact.

"Flying Raijin Level Two," the man said and side flipped back and at was at Naruto's side. This man had the same headband Naruto had one but that was the only thing Naruto was able to make out. His vision was too blurry, and he was losing consciousness. Lass he could stay conscious anymore. His head dropped. Then, everything had faded to black.


	4. Memories Returned

Naruto felt like he was floating, in a black abyss. He wasn't able to see a foot in front of him. There was nothing but darkness around.

"Where am I?" Naruto said. He was talking, but could feel that his lips weren't moving and it seemed like his voice echoed through this world.

"Naruto…" a voice called to him. The voice felt like it was coming from everywhere, but nowhere.

"Who's there? How do you know my name?"

"I'd be scared if I didn't Naruto, I have been with you your whole life."

In a moment, Naruto found himself in a damp room, standing in front of a giant cell. In the cell was nothing but blackness, but in the cell was two, giant red glowing eyes. They were the eyes of a fox, that much, Naruto could tell. He took a step back in fear.

"W-who are you?"

"That hurts Naruto; it wasn't that long ago that I told you my name."

All Naruto could do was stare. He was paralyzed with fear, but somewhere deep down; he felt a feeling of comfort.

"Naruto, your memories have been stripped from you, but the one who did it didn't bother to take the memories of the one who lives inside you. I have the same memories as you, I will share them with you."

A giant fury fist emerged from the Shadow. Naruto stared for a moment than studied his own hand then made a fist himself. He touched his fist with the fox's fist. His eyes widened and his head felt like it was on fire. Memories of his past started to flood his mind. The battle with Zabuza and Haku, the Chunin exams, Pervy Sage, and Squad 7. Then he saw a waterfall in the middle of two giant statuses. At the bottom of it, he saw a boy with long hair running down his back, with grey skin. Black lighting began to form around his hand. It crackled with bitterness. Then, he saw himself, with a red, fox shape aura surrounding him. He put his hand out and a purplish sphere, with a red glow, of spiraling chackra began to form in his hand. The air filled with the hissing of Rasengan. They stared each other down, then, almost in-sync, they lugged at each other.

"Narutooooo!"

"Sasukeeeee!"

The two Justus collided, causing the air around them to thrash and whip around. Then the space around them began to turn black. Then, the scene flashed white, and he was back in the room with the fox.

"That's all I can give you for now, anymore and I may damage your mind."

"Thanks Nine-Tails," he said with a compassionate smile.

"Come now Naruto, you know my name."

His mind didn't know it but his soul did.

"Thank you… Kurama."

Ichigo stood there, on the side of a vertical skyscraper. There were skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. He was having no trouble though; gravity didn't apply in this world. His sword was strapped to his back; he looked around but couldn't find anything. Then, a man appeared. This man had a very ominous feeling to him.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Come now, Ichigo, you know who I am," he said starting to walk toward him. His voiced echoed through this world.

Ichigo studied the man for a moment.

"Zangetsu…" he said.

"Good Ichigo," he said and was now standing directly in front of him.

"Well, where am I Zangetsu?"

"This is your soul, Ichigo."

"Don't play dumb, you know what I Meant. The world I've been transported to; with all those people, what is it? And why are my memories gone?"

"I don't know the answer to either of the questions, but I can restore some of your memories."

Zangetsu raised his hand and place it on Ichigo's forehead. He looked uncomfortable about it for a moment but decided to dismiss the feeling.

"Now try to hold still, you may feel some pain."

In a moment, Ichigo's head began to burn, he remembered being able to see the dead his whole life, he remembered trying to save Rukia, the Bouts, and when the Espada came to kidnap Orihime, he especially remembered how helpless he was not being able to save her. Then he saw himself, standing over Rukia. She was wounded but was holding her sword up. In the back was a hollow, who screeched, but Ichigo didn't cringe. It began to charge them.

"Give me that power Shiningami." He said griping the blade and putting the tip to his chest.

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

Then, in a moment, he was back with Zangetsu. He removed his hand from Ichigo's forehead.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Due to the strength of your soul, I was already able to place a large amount in our head already. Anymore and we risk damaging your mind and soul. For now this will be enough. For now you should rest."

"Alright, thank you Zangetsu."

Natsu Dragneel found himself in a volcanic region in front of a giant cave. From the shadows of the cave appeared a dragon.

"Igneel…"

"Natsu…" he said sympathetically, but then that sympathy turned into aggression, "Take your memories back."

His head felt like it exploded and he dropped to the ground pain. All his memories; up to the battle with Zero; came back at once.

"Ahhhh! Owwwww!"

"Now wake up!" The dragon stomped his foot to the ground, and the moment it made impact he, he woke up.

He sat up in panic, breathing heavily. The moonlight was shining down from the sky. He examined his surroundings and saw he was in a forest area. He looked over and saw that he was in a sleeping bag and next to him was Ichigo and next to Ichigo was his sword, and next to that was Naruto; all passed out. He looked in front of him and saw someone's back, crouched, silhouetted against the fire that was in front of him. The stranger turned around and greeted him with a kind smile. He had hair similar to Naruto but it was somewhat longer. He was wearing a Hidden Leaf, Jounin outfit. Natsu jumped up and took a battle stance.

"Who are you?" he said aggressively.

"Whoa," he threw his hands up to show he wasn't a threat, "I'm not the enemy here, I could've killed you when I had the chance if I really wanted to."

Natsu studied him for a moment then eased up a little.

"Alright, I'll believe you. Anyway what happened to that masked guy?" Natsu asked.

He looked up and scratched the back of his head, "Heheh, well I'm not too sure, I didn't stick around too long," he stopped scratching his head and looked back at Natsu, "but he will be back, I can almost guarantee that much."

Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

"For now though we should probably get some rest, we'll discuss this when the other two wake up." The stranger said.

"Wait, you never told me your name."

"Oh, my name is Minato Namikaze," he said with another kind smile, "pleasure to meet you."

Later that night, after Natsu feel asleep, Minato sat in front of the fire, thinking to himself. _**That masked man had a Rinnegan and the Sharingan…. and that boy**_... He looked at Naruto and felt a bond between them. _**What's going on here?**_

Naruto's eyes slowly opened. The sunlight was shining brightly through the partially cloudy sky. He sat up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. For a moment his vision was blurry, when it cleared he saw Natsu, Ichigo and… and….

"The fourth Hokage!" he yelled with utter shock.


	5. A new god like Shi?

"The Fourth Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

Natsu and Ichigo looked dumbfounded, but Minato just kept that kind look on his face.

"Wha'?" Ichigo said.

"What's a Hoe… ga…key" Natsu said having difficultly pronouncing it.

Naruto stood up and step toward the trio that were standing in a circle and said, "No, Ho-ka-ge, the legendary hero from my village that stopped the demo-" he stopped remembering that the beast was inside his stomach and felt a friendship toward it. He didn't like calling it a demon. "t-the fox-beast that attacked my village."

Both of them looked at Minato, still confused about what Naruto was talking about. Minato's face had a shy-nervous look on it. He started scratching the back of his head and said, "Hehehe," he laughed nervously, "I'm not the Hokage, I'm just a Jounin from the Leaf village."

Naruto studied him for a moment and said, "Hmm… nope, you're definitely the fourth."

" Uhh… Hehe, look, that doesn't matter right now, what matters is-"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted, "Why do you have memories of the leaf? I could hardly remember my own name!"

He got a serious look on his face. "To answer that question, I don't know, I've ran into many other people who were just running of raw instinct, I honestly can't say exactly why I have my memory," that serious expression transformed into a kind smile, "all I know is I have them."

Naruto looked puzzled; he couldn't explain why he felt like he could trust this man no matter what.

"I uhh..." Naruto turned his back to them and crossed his arms, it was against his better judgment to trust somebody so easily, but he felt some sort of connection, "w-well you saved our lives so that's good enough for me." He turned back around and returned the smile.

"Im glad," he said happily, "oh, I haven't introduced myself, I wouldn't want you calling me something that I'm not, (he's referring to Naruto calling him the fourth) my name is Minato Namikaze." He said.

Naruto couldn't explain why he was so happy to be around this stranger. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki."

Minato, though he did not show it, was surprised. He's heard the name Uzamaki; in fact, he knew that name all too well. It was the clan name of which his beloved bared. And for a second, he saw, his love in the boy. The long red hair which he thought was so beautiful, and that kind smile she always offered. At that moment, the surprise; this time, showed on his face.

Minato stared for a moment, puzzled, at what he saw, "Kushina…" he murmured under his breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked wearing a confused expression.

He shook it off and said in a kind voice, "Yeah, I'm okay. We should probably find a place that we can stay, and rest whenever need be," he said returning to seriousness, "and we're going to need to find more people to join us. I don't know how many people are here in this world, but I believe that it's safe to assume that there are many of them. If we're going to make that happen we're going to need a base of operations."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan," Ichigo joined in, "I think the best place to search would be to the east from here, there's a mountainous terrain there. We can probably find a cave or something like that there."

The rest thought about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement. After they made their way to that mountain area, they searched for a few hours but to their dismay, they didn't find any sort of shelter.

Naruto was extremely irritated at this point, "Ugh, we've been looking for hours and haven't been able to find anything."

"Patience Naruto," Minato exclaimed, "If we keep looking I'm sure-"

He was interrupted to Naruto summoning a shadow clone and forming a Rasengan. When Minato saw this, a look of surprise shot across his face, he was surprised that he was using a Justu that he had created and took so much work to master.

"Massive Rasengan!" Naruto cried as he slammed the Rasengan into the mountain, the moment it made contact, it grew 5 times bigger in size. He pushed with all his might as hole formed. After he was finished, there was smoke and dust everywhere. Once it cleared, there was a cave that was fairly deep, and good in size.

"Hehe, there's our cave," Naruto said with confident smile.

They all walked in and explored the cave. After a few minutes of settling in their new, temporary home, the group approached one another and began to discuss their next move.

"Alright, what's next?" Ichigo asked.

"For now we need supplies. Natsu and Ichigo, can you go back to the forest to get some more firewood?" Minato asked.

"We're on it!" They both left the cave to complete their task.

"And Naruto," Naruto glanced at Minato, "Can you go to the lake and…" Minato crouched down and threw his backpack off around his shoulder and set it in front of him. He unzipped it and pulled out two metal buckets. He stood back up and handed them both to Naruto, "go get some water in one bucket and see if you can't find some wild berries to put in this one," he gestured to both the buckets, "and scout the area as well to see what we're up against."

An irritated look became visible on Naruto's face, "Why do I have to do this much?" he asked irritably.

"Because you're able to use the shadow clone technique so you can perform these tasks all at once," Minato replied with a kind Smile.

The more Naruto thought about it, the more sense he made. He decided that he would take on the task.

"Right!" Naruto said confidently "I'll do it," he weaved the sigh and howled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clouds of smoke appeared; one to the left and one to the right of him; the smoke immediately disappeared to reveal two exact copies of him.

"We'll be back," they all said in-sync and left the cave. Minato watched them all disappear out of the cave.

It had begun to get late and the sun was starting to set.

"You've pieced it together haven't you?" a voice came from the shadows of the back of the cave, but Minato didn't wince, in fact he wasn't surprised at all. Out from the shadow appeared a man with a black cloak with red clouds on it. "You know he's your son don't you?"

"Itachi," Minato said while turning around to face him, "How've you gathered any evidence on where that demon could be?"

"I have not, not yet," Itachi stated, "but you haven't answered my question."

Minato let out a sigh and said, "Yes, I know who he is, but last I saw him he was in Kushina's womb. What this shows though is that the demon is able to pull the people regardless of time. He could've summoned anyone to this world. But it doesn't explain why I have my memories and everyone else I've meant has lost theirs."

"I don't know either, but I believe that Naruto is going to be a key character in the plot that is about to unfold."

Naruto was jumping tree from tree looking for some sort of source of water. The sun had already gone down and the moonlight was shining down on this world.

"Damn, I should've remembered that I have no idea where water is-"

He looked over and found a small pond. He hopped down from the tree and walked over to the pond. Excitement washed over him as his unknown destination had finally been reached. He crouched down and scooped up water in the bucket.

"Alright," he said excitedly, turning away from the pond, "now let's get back and-"

Simultaneously, Naruto felt his shadow clones destroyed. Then in front of him; a blinding white light appeared. He tried his best to cover his eyes but could not fully stop the light from burning. Then, it was gone. When Naruto opened his eyes and looked at that spot, a beautiful blond woman with blue eyes and a white gown going down to her ankles. Naruto blushed, _**wow, **_Naruto thought, _**she's really pretty.**_ Then, he remembered that she came out of nowhere and he should be feeling threatened. He took a battle stance and got ready for anything.

"Who are you?" he said in a aggressive tone.

She offered a kind smile and Naruto seemed hypnotized for a moment and eased up, but once again remembered that he should be feeling threatened and tensed up again.

"I asked you a question," he stated again.

She closed her eyes and looked up toward the sky. Light started to radiated off her body and Naruto was once again paralyzed by her beauty, but then, a look of pure and utter shock ran across his face as two white wings, radiated in light, sprouted from her back, and Naruto knew that she was the same as that demon.

(Hey there everybody! SharinganShinigami here! Thanks for the continued support to those who have read the story so far. If you liked it, would you be as kind as to favorite and follow and leave a review. If not, tell me what I did wrong and what you didn't like so I can fix it in the future. I really appreciate it. Thank you!)


End file.
